


A War Worth Remembering

by Multishipping_Trash_Heap



Series: Forgotten Memories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentions of mental health problems, Swearing, Weapons, battle gore (not too much I hope), it's gonna take a while, lots of swearing, mentions of self harm, more to be added as the story progresses - Freeform, probably going to be a bit of a slowish burn, yo btw afonse and the summoner are endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipping_Trash_Heap/pseuds/Multishipping_Trash_Heap
Summary: Snippet of the first chapter.When the fight began their mind focused in, blacking out the other ideas other than keeping the three alive. Their mind showed the battle as stats, and little more. Alfonse took little damage, and delivered the most damage. Victory.When Alfonse shouted after the Masked Man their mind forced something to click. He acts like he knows them. They wanted to say something, but chose not to, favoring instead to pull the hood of their jacket up and attempt to block out the frustration in the prince’s voice. Maybe another day you’ll get your answers. Just like I’ll get mine soon.





	A War Worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fire emblem fic. Let's hope it's not trash, anyways this chapter will be mostly exposition, but I still recommend you read it. Leave comments down below, it would be very much appreciated!

High School, Senior Year.

Lockers slammed around them, classmates hurrying off to the classes the law claimed was so important. They pulled the sleeves of their hoodie over their hands, warming the frigid digits. They mentally ran through their schedule, the fog from a lack of sleep starting to lift as the gears turned. 

Band  
AP Chem  
Probability and Stats  
AP Lit. and Comp.  
Open Period (Nap in the Forum)  
Chemistry  
IT Fundamentals  
Psychology

They sighed, weaving through the throng of people and walked to Physics, feet knowing the way even when their mind wandered, dreading the coming weekend. It wasn't that they hated the weekend, it was that they hated having nothing to do. Being the eldest of six siblings had its perks, however, they could make something for themselves to do. Classes passed by in a blur, the day mindlessly mixing with the hundred that had come before it, and the countless that would come after it. When they left the brick building, they squinted angrily at the sun, wishing that the thing would make a choice, either make the air warm or allow the weather to turn into the season of winter. The true winter, cold, harsh and unforgiving, rather than this in between, where some days snow started to cascade from the heavens and others, where the temp reached 60, yet the wind whipped through the air, rendering the warm temperatures unfavorable. As they glared at the sky, darkness overtook their vision, before being blinded with light.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh good, it worked. You must be the great hero that could wield Breidablik. Our Summoner. Your name?"

They opened their eyes, being met with a woman whose eyes were as red as her hair. "I'm Anna, the commander of the Order of Heros."

"What the fuck? Where am I? Holy shit, that's an axe..." They sighed, smacking themselves on the forehead, "You can look a gun no problem, but an axe scares you? My god."

"Your name, summoner?"

They paused, deciding between telling the axe wielder their true name or one of their own fabrication. Choosing the latter they spoke, "Call me Kiran."

It wasn't technically a lie, they reasoned to themself, they never said that that was their name, just what they wished to be called. A sharp wind cut through the air, the cold breeze chilling them to their core, even with the warm clothing from their world that would ordinarily protect them from the elements. Granted this was just because they hadn't yet had the chance to adjust to the temperature. A temperature that in comparison to where they had lived during the winter would barely call for a heavy coat. Anna presented the weapon she had called Breidablik.

It looks like a gun, Kiran's mind pointed out, as they took the weapon in hand.

"Commander Anna," a voice calmed, sounding both young and old, "You're unharmed, but who is this?" 

An unknown hand touched their shoulder, and reflexes that had formed over the past 14 years took over. Their right elbow rammed into the ribs the stranger's lifted arm had exposed, hitting armor. Their foot twisted around the stranger's ankle, pulling it from under him and bringing the man to the ground. Shock crossed the prince's expression before a subtle red dusted over it, embarrassment from being brought to the ground by someone smaller than Sharena making itself apparent. 

"That would be Kiran, the legendary summoner who could wield Breidablik." There was a slight laugh in Anna's voice at seeing the prince of the ground, azure eyes wide at an attack he hadn't anticipated. "Although with reflexes like that, I have my doubts."

"Kiran, meet Alfonse of Askr."

Kiran turned to face the man they had brought to the ground, "Holy shit...you have a sword. M-my apologies for my reaction, I merely wasn't anticipating to be touched, especially under circumstances such as these." They stammered, offering a hand to pull the prince to his feet. 

"And here I thought Alfonse had the most pompous language, but here you are." Anna muttered to herself.

He took their hand, pulling himself up before dropping their hand and turning to Anna.

They don't know I only talk like that when I'm flustered, Kiran thought, before paying better mind to the conversation going at hand.

"World of Mystery...Shareena...scouting mission..."

The pair were about to scurry off before Anna stopped. "Kiran, you'll act as our tactician from now on as well as our summoner."

"Yes, ma'am." They said, following the both of them.

 

\----------------------------

When the fight began their mind focused in, blacking out the other ideas other than keeping the three alive. Their mind showed the battle as stats, and little more. Alfonse took little damage, and delivered the most damage. Victory. 

When Alfonse shouted after the Masked Man their mind forced something to click. He acts like he knows them. They wanted to say something, but chose not to, favoring instead to pull the hood of their jacket up and attempt to block out the frustration in the prince’s voice. Maybe another day you’ll get your answers. Just like I’ll get mine soon.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Moramew for inspiring me to write again  
> and thanks to https://princexofxaskr.tumblr.com/ for giving me some of the ideas for Askr and rekindling my love for Alfonse.


End file.
